


Of Soul Understanding

by thestreetballet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Derek is a pervert, M/M, Stiles is attractive to gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreetballet/pseuds/thestreetballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, somebody might see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Soul Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Warning for consensual sexual activity with a minor. Stiles has not yet reached the age of consent in California (which is 18).

"Derek," Stiles whines high in his throat, as he tries to catch his breath. "Somebody might see," he warns, though a part of him tells him hysterically that it's rather too late for that. He's wearing only the top half of his uniform, which is now rucked around his waist; his shorts and boxers are puddled in a heap somewhere on the floor when Derek had tugged them off him in his haste.

"I checked," Derek lies, and he thrusts deep, earning him a strangled gasp from Stiles, "Scott's left already." Actually, no, he hasn't but he's not going to tell Stiles that, not when he's finally got Stiles where he wants him, needy and breathless and there for the taking. He can hear Scott shuffling in the background, trying to exit the locker room without giving himself away, but of course, that's not possible. And he knows Scott won't dare ruin this for him, not if he wants to live to see the next full moon.

"Fuck," Stiles swears, as he feels Derek move again; his arm braced around Stiles' lower back, the other gripping the back of his thigh, holding his legs apart. It makes Stiles hard, thinking about how strong Derek is, all lean muscle and driven intent, not a single movement wasted. "Yeah, like that," he tells Derek, as he hits a particular angle right there, and he leans his head back against the cool tiles, letting Derek move him, inside him.

"You like this?" Derek asks, rolling his hips and Stiles moans, his voice echoing across the walls of the locker room.

"Dammit," Stiles gasps, "Yeah, yeah. I like it, so what?"

"Good," Derek says fiercely, biting down on Stiles' throat hard enough to leave a bruise for the next day, evidence to remind Stiles who he belongs to now. He doesn't break the skin - that's for the future, he figures, when Stiles has had enough time to understand what's going on. But then, Derek thinks as he thrusts once again into Stiles, his boy is clever (the smartest in the pack, the Alpha in him proudly acknowledges) and can easily figure things out. He's definitely going to notice that Derek didn't bother with a condom and will ask the right questions later.

When it's over, Stiles drapes himself all over Derek, legs wobbly and cramped, and he giggles into Derek's chest. "So, you do find me attractive," he laughs, and Derek allows himself a smile as he props the boy up, stroking his hand absently over Stiles' buzzcut.

"I do," he tells Stiles honestly, grabbing his chin and leaning down to capture his lips for a long, wet kiss. Stiles throws his arms around Derek's neck and leans into it enthusiastically, and Derek thanks the powers that be that he finally has someone to call his own. 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title is from East 17's [Someone to Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJUGkvdt83Y). 
> 
> Holding and kissing you  
> When you go, missing you  
> Keeping you warm through the cold of the night  
> And to be your companion of soul understanding  
> Your every need to be all right


End file.
